Homecoming
'Homecoming '''is the third main quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. After escaping from Talmberg, Henry sets off home to Skalitz. Synopsis Although my liege lord Sir Radzig Kobyla forbade me to leave Talmberg and the lord of Talmberg, Sir Divish, complied with his wishes and tried to keep me in the castle, in the end I succeed in leaving. I had to get back to Skalitz to bury my parents. I couldn't just leave their bodies to the dogs. Objectives *Find your parents. **Get hold of a spade (0/1) ***Dig a grave under the linden tree and bury your parents Walkthrough After guiding Henry past the Quarry of Talmberg, he remembers the route home and finds his way to Rovna. There, he abandons his horse (if he has one) in order to proceed with more stealth. He makes his way past the burnt out buildings and follows a trail of blood to the church yard, where he is sickened by the sight of dozens of bodies, piled up and burnt, then left to rot. Continue through Rovna towards Skalitz until you get to the bridge, where you will be confronted by a bandit who is looting some of the bodies. Luckily, you should still have Sir Radzig's sword, or hopefully you looted some weapons from the armoury to take care of him. You're likely to stumble across a few more on the road home, so keep a wary eye out, and avoid them if you don't wan't to fight. Once you get to Skalitz, you'll need to travel round to the east gate in order to enter, as the other entrances are blocked with debris. Make your way past the bodies of your dead neighbours. The Bailiff, who died with a sword in his hand, defending the gate. The Deutsch, despite being on Sigismund's side in the conflict, is peppered with arrows. And finally, Bianca, slaughtered outside her tavern. Take her ring as a keepsake of your love, if you want. As he makes his way closer to where his parents fell, Henry laments that so many died fighting to defend the town, while he ran like a coward, and lived. Finally, he comes across their bodies, and tearfully begs their forgiveness for running away. He vows to find Markvart, and make him pay for what he's done. First though, you need to find a shovel to bury them. Head back towards the town and follow the sound of the barking dog. There, you will find the butcher's dog, snarling at Zbyshek, who has survived the slaughter and is now looting the corpses. And Zbyshek has a shovel, which he's not willing to give you. If you question him about how he got away and what happened to Theresa, he will callously dismiss the question, not knowing or caring what became of her. He just ran. Confront Zbyshek about his lack of respect for the living, or the dead, and he'll either attack you, or flee. Get rid of him (simply pulling out the sword will send him scurrying away), pick up the shovel he's left behind, then go back to your old home, and dig a grave under the linden tree. Once he's done, Henry heads back down the path to retrieve his parent's bodies and lay them to rest. However, he is unable to do it, and breaks down over their bodies. At that moment, a voice behind him calls out, sarcastically asking if he needs help. Henry turns to see Zbyshek, along with some bandits, who are being led by an enormous man dressed in black, wielding a fearsome club. The bandit leader, Runt, demands that Henry hand over everything he has, especially the fine sword. Henry refuses, demanding they leave him alone, pulling out the sword to defend himself. Runt, cheered on by his cronies, attacks. Here, you'll learn a vital lesson. You might be brave, and strong, and standing up for what is right - but ultimately, you're just an untrained peasant, and Runt will knock you out with a single blow. As a stunned Henry struggles to get up, Runt picks up the sword and admires it, telling him the Chief will be very pleased for such a fine present. As he prepares to plunge the sword into Henry's chest, he is distracted by a defiant Theresa, who has crept up behind them. The bandits laugh and turn their attention to the young woman, but she's got reinforcements - Sir Robard and the guards of Talmberg ride up behind her. Zbyshek and Runt escape, while the other bandits are cut down. Theresa and Sir Robard ensure that Henry's parents are buried, before loading him into Theresa's cart. She then transports an unconscious Henry to Rattay to recover. Notes * Category:Main Quests